No longer Alone
by acc2787
Summary: Demons Halfling and Humans alike stand together to fight against a tyrant king who has created laws to segregate and eliminate their different species.
1. Prologue

**No Longer Alone**

**Prologue: The Laws**

**No Warnings**

**I do not own RK!**

It was the laws that started the war. The king had created these laws himself out of loathing and hatred for the creature that had been born from the union of another man and his queen.

The queen, his queen, had chosen to bed a lowly human instead of her appointed mate, true the king had taken the queen from her home and forced her into the union but that was neither here nor there.

Once the king found out the babe was not his and was not even a full demon he ordered the death of all three being no matter the child's innocents.

The queen sacrificed herself using all of her magic to hold off the king and his men while one of the queen's trusted servant escaped with the child through the hidden passage ways out of the castle.

Both the queen and her lover were publicly executed that following morning. A few days after the king passed the laws of segregation and separation of human and demon kind.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The laws

' Demon and human kind are no longer allowed to mate with one another.'

'Any and all humans who mate or are mated with a demon are to be executed along with any offspring that may have been born of such a union.'

' Any and all half demons that have been found are to be executed.'

' Demons who have mated with human will be appointed new mates by the local matchmaker.'

'Those who do not obey these laws will be executed.'

Demons, Halflings, and Humans alike came together to stand and fight against these laws and those who stood by them.

* * *

Hi this story is going to be short but sweet. It is just a little something to get me back in the groove to write again before finishing up on 'Demon Hunt' and 'To Slay Evil.'

Wish me luck with getting everything done

Thanks for reading and reviewing

Abby


	2. Chapter 1

**No Longer Alone**

**Chapter One**

**Warning: Mentions of torture and death**

Kenshin stood quietly in front of the burnt remains of what was once his home. His younger brother, Enishi, was on his knees beside him gasping for air as he continued to cry. The body of their younger sister, Tomoe, and her human mother were nailed to a wooden pillar standing in the middle of entrance of what was once their father's house.

The young redhead demon's eyes never left the form of his half sister's badly burnt and naked body. Though her body had been torched Kenshin could see the signs of rape on her small and badly bruised legs, she was only twelve and was just starting to grow into herself but that did not stop those who attacked her from violating her. His fist clenched the hilt of his katana, if only he had not left. Enishi had needed the training and he had been ready to join the army and serve the kingdom. If he or Enishi had stayed then both Tomoe and her mother would be safe, true they would have gone into hiding but they would have been safe. She would have been safe. She would still be smiling with her bright smile and gentle dark eyes using her small abilities to heal their wounds and giving them comfort while her mother cooked a large meal in the kitchen.

Her mother that was another story altogether the woman had come to be Enishi's nanny after their mother had died giving birth to him but she ended up being much more. He didn't grudge her for filling the hole in his fathers heart that his mother had left behind. Tomoe's conception had been a blessed and welcomed surprise to all of them. But those things don't really matter now, she is no longer here. The fact was Tomoe was dead and nothing was going to change that.

A scream echoed through the air causing the red head to jerk out of his stubborn he had put himself in. "Get up Enishi, we have a score to settle."

A green eyed girl no older than eight ran down the dusty rode the Kings soldiers hounding her every step. Every once in a while a fire ball or a thunder bolt or some from of magic or weapon would be hurled her way. Thankfully one of the few gifts her demon father gave her was the ability to sense when something was heading her way. Her other gift was the ability to manipulate the wind around her but that could be easily deflected by demons with enough power. Thankfully the demons chasing her didn't seem to possess such power. Her ever long hair swayed to and fro as the wind around her circled protecting her from attacks that she couldn't dodge. "Please…someone…anyone…please help me…I don't want to die."

She turned a corner only to be confronted with a dead end. Turning to go back she found the four soldiers blocking the only way out. With the last of her energy she channeled her magic into the air creating a small but strong tornado to form around herself. She knew the vortex of wind and air wouldn't last long but she hoped it would by her time to think of a way out.

The girl watched the four men close in around her as her tornado kept her safe for the moment. Her breath came in heavy pants, her heart raced, and her eyes widened as she came to a very scary realization. 'This is it… I am going to die.' She felt her power start to waiver until the racing wind slowed and stopped. Gulping she backed further into the alley until her back hit the wall. She closed her eyes waiting for death to claim her. But death never came, at least not for her. The alley was silent as she opened her eyes to see the blood soaked bodies of her pursuers. In the middle of it all were two demons one with white hair and the other with red. The pair moved slowly towards her making her shrink back into the wall.

"Don't worry little one we are not here to harm you." The red haired demon spoke softly to her as if she were made of glass and afraid that he might break her with the sound of his voice alone. "Are you alright?" He questioned with the same gentle voice.

"Yes, who are you and what do you want?" The girl asked a visible tremor going through her small body.

" I am Kenshin, you might know me better as Battousai, this is my younger brother Enishi. We are only here to protect you from those men." He answered. " May I have your name?"

"I am Misao." The girl answered quietly the tremors seemed to be lessening. "Thank you for saving me. But shouldn't you kill me." The girl asked her voice growing slowly stronger. "I am a Halfling, the king has ordered the death of my kind."

"My brother and I no longer follow the king's command. You are safe with us." Battousai answered before offering his hand to the girl. "Please let me carry you out a young one such as your self should never have to touch blood." Battousai picked the child up in his arms and jumped over the bloody mess that was covering the alley floor before placing her back down.

"What now brother?" It was the first time the white haired demon spoke and it was quiet and rough.

"We get out of town, find Hiko and Katsura if I know those two they will not uphold these new laws either." The elder demon spoke with quiet authority. "The girl will come with us I am sure Hiko could think of something for her to do."

* * *

It was night and young Misao had gone to sleep while Kenshin and Enishi both sat quietly by the small fire they had made.

"Kenshin…" Enishi's voice was barely above a whisper as he continued to eye the flames in front of him.

"Yes brother?" Kenshin had always been a father figure to Enishi even though he was only five years older.

"Do you think Tomoe is smiling at us?" Enishi finally looked up from the burning flames and into his brothers equally burning eyes.

"What?"

"Do you think Tomoe is smiling at us from her place in the after life, for saving the girl?" The sixteen year old clarified as he looked to his brother for answers or perhaps reassurance.

"Even though we were not able to save Tomoe, I believe that she would have wanted us to save others in similar situations. So yes, Tomoe is probably smiling at us for saving Misao." Enishi smiled widely at his brothers answer as he stared once again into the flames.

"Yes she is smiling right now, I just know she is." The boy demon yawned quietly with a smile on his face as he wished his older brother goodnight before going to bed.

* * *

And so the war began. Demons who were once loyal to the crown defected from the kings army. The King hired mercenaries and other unscrupulous characters to replace the many who left and there was still those who believed the king was in the right and had gone so far as to propose the enslavement of the lesser being which consisted mostly of humans.

* * *

Hi guys I kow this is Kaoru fic but be patient she will come in later in the story. Anyways I hope you like the way this story is going. Tell me what you think and please be nice about it if you don't like it that much. The next chapter is kind of long and i am not sure if Kaoru will make her grand entrance in that chapter or the ext but she will be coming very soon.


	3. Chapter 2: 10 years Later

**No Longer Alone**

**Chapter 2: 10 years Later**

**Warnings: Violence and some cussing. Oc on Enishi's part and Kenshin is Battousai so he is going to seem different from the Kenshin we love.**

**I Do not Own RK!**

The Battousai ran through the bloody streets of Kyoto jumping from roof to roof a shadow among the shadows. His golden eyes burn with pure hatred as he continued to track down the crazed mercenary who refused to stop killing Halflings and humans even after the king and his laws had been eradicated for a year now. The air seemed to grow colder as he drew closer to his target.

"Jin-eh," He yelled as he came face to face with the psychotic killer. "The war is over, Jin-eh, it is time to stop this senseless blood shed."

"Won't stop…never stop…" Jin-eh answered back. "You will have to kill me to stop me…" And with that a cold but strong freezing whirlwind blew carrying Jin-eh with it and forcing Battousai backward. "Come…Come get me Battousai…COME FIND BEFORE I KILL AGAIN."

Battousai raced after the ice twister his magic a cocoon of protective fire around him. His rage fueling him helping him move faster. "I will stop you Jin-eh if it is the last thing I do."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Enishi waited patiently for the return of his brother while also standing guard at the Inn that was a temporary base for the resistance. Though there was not really much to resist any more. The king was dead as well as his laws, however there were still those who believed that Halflings and humans were weak and needed to be destroyed or enslaved. Which was why Halfling and humans were either in hiding or fighting to rid the world of these injustices.

"Is he back yet?" Misao head seem to pop out of no were as she swung upside down by the limb of a tree right in front of Enishi's face.

"If he was would I be standing here." Enishi questioned sarcastically to his adopted little sister.

"No, I guess not." Misao pouted as she jumped down and righted herself. Though Misao was now eighteen she still acted like a child which both annoyed and amused Enishi to no end. Many times he had wondered what Tomoe would have been like if she had a chance to grow. _'We are safe as long as you keep smiling down on us, sister.'_ Enishi thought as he imagined Tomoe's young and happy face.

"Oh look, Enishi, someone is coming!" Misao shouted as she grabbed the older demon's arm yanking to get his attention.

"Yes someone is coming." Enishi replied smoothly. "But I do not believe it is our brother." Enishi pulled his arm free and readied his Katana.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The Battousai had finally caught up with the crazed demon. Blades and magic clashed as they fought each other on the out skirts of town. Jin-eh's mad laugh seemed to echo off the walls of the surrounding buildings. His grin was large as he stared down the most feared warrior demon in all of Japan.

"Hahaha…I am sorry to tell you this but your blade will not taste my blood tonight…hmmhmmmhm." His ice blue eyes glowed and changed red as he sent a fire ball hurtling towards the Battousai.

"I disagree, Jin-eh, this ends now." Kenshin answered back as his eyes turned blue while he formed a shield of water before his eyes turned gold and blade glowed with a yellow energy his personal magic.

"Do you? Well then…how will the Battousai protect his family if he is to busy trying to kill me…hahaha…meme me!" Jin-eh crazed babbling echoed in Kenshin's ears as he abandoned the fight and ran as fast as he could to his temporary home that was on the other side of town. "Run…Run…RUN…BATTOUSAI. Don't worry to much, I am sure they are already dead…ha-ha….dead. Dead. DEAD!" Jin-eh's smile widened as the read haired demon ran further away until he was no longer in sight. "Good, good, good, I still have time to play..haha…play,play,play. How I enjoy my play."

* * *

Kenshin's feet didn't seem to move fast enough as he ran as fast as his legs and magic could carry him. He wasn't going to lose them not Misao, not Enishi. Not anyone under his protection. Not now not if he had anything to do with it.

* * *

Enishi's blade clashed with the blade of the broom haired demon. Sparks flew from Enishi's hand as he sent his magic to attack this new enemy, which the demon barely dodged before his eyes glowed white as he sent a blast of wind toward Enishi. Misao quickly stepped in a pushed the air away before it could harm her adopted brother while throwing two kunai at the demon. One of the kunai scratched across the enemy's cheek. Enishi and Misao both watched as their attacker's eyes changed to a light blue in order to heal the small wound. The blond broom haired demon looked around calmly as if noticing for the first time the large circle of warriors that had been gathering ever since he had gotten here.

"You are surrounded you can not win. Give up." Enishi spoke calmly as he stared at the demon who's hair seemed to defy gravity.

"I think it is about time I introduced myself to ya'll. My name is Cho and while we are here I would like to make an announcement." Cho spoke loudly as more demons, half demons, and humans came closer to him and Enishi all of them seemed to have their blades drawn and ready for a fight.

"And what might that be?" Enishi spoke calmly as he stepped in front of Misao hiding her from Cho's vision.

Placing his sword on his shoulder and stepping out of his fighting stance a smirk plastered on his face. "The war is long from over." Cho stated calmly while casually running his hand through his broom shaped hair. "Oh and pay back is a bitch."

Enishi stepped forward readying to charge his opponent only to be thrown back by a cataclysmic blast.

* * *

Enishi woke to the sound of yelling and screaming he watched in a daze as the beings around him worked to put out the raging inferno that was the inn. Looking around he realized that two things were missing: one, Were did the enemy go and two, were was Misao. The enemy didn't matter to him but what did matter was his adopted sister. "Misao…Misao…Misao where are you?" He called as he got up from his prone position. Enishi couldn't see any sign of her. "Has anyone seen Misao?" He yelled into the chaos around him hoping and praying that she was alright.

"Enishi…here." The calm and strong voice of his elder brother reached him and as he turned toward it he saw his brother kneeling over a small form. Enishi walk as fast as he could in his slightly still dazed state as he made his way over to Kenshin. "Is she…hurt."

"She is fine." Kenshin answered soothingly while looking up to assess his brothers condition before turning back to the girl on the ground. "Just a bump on her head and a few singed hairs."

"I was distracted, I let this happen." Enishi spoke self loathingly.

"Do not blame yourself brother you are not the only one who was distracted." Kenshin replied with equal self loathing. " It appears that this war is not yet over."

* * *

Hi all those who are reading this story I know Kaoru has still not made her appearance but She WIll be in the next chapter.

This story is going to be longer than I thought I am hoping I can shorten it to 7 possibly 8 chapters no more than 10. But I hope you guys like it so far!

As always thanks for Reading and Reviewing

Abby


	4. Chapter 3 The Meeting

**No longer Alone**

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

**Warnings: Some bad language. That's really it.**

**I do not own RK! **

It was quiet at the new hide out also known as the Akabeko, a small restaurant and inn near the east outskirts of Kyoto. The owners, Tea and her sister Sea, had long been allies to the resistance. Tea had been mated with a human only three months before the laws were created. Her mate was killed and she was imprisoned shortly after the kings men found out she was pregnant.

Five months later, Hiko and his men had rescued her along with three other females in a similar situation. One of those females had already given birth to her child a week before the rescue. She had watch the king's soldiers kill her new born and despite just giving birth the woman had used the last of her strength to return the favor which had earned her another two years in the dark disgusting jail cell were Hiko had found them. Needless to say most if not all of the demons that were rescued, were now somehow apart of the resistance. Tea and her sister were no exception.

And so here they were in the back room of the Akabeko having another war meeting. Enishi and Kenshin sat quietly listening to the others at the long wooden table as old and young demons, half demons, and humans argued among themselves on how to solve the two problems that have arisen within these last three days.

* * *

"There is no doubt about it. This Cho had an accomplice, weather or not he was working with Jin-e remains to be seen." Hiko's booming voice finally brought everyone out of their bickering as the others around the room nodded their head murmuring their agreement. "That being said I believe we should put trackers on both men and I can think of no better trackers than Kenshin and Enishi."

"I would agree with you Hiko, however the question remains who will go after who?" Katsura sat at the opposite side of the table. Katsura, Hiko and almost all of the head members of the resistance looked to the brothers for an answer.

"I will go after Jin-eh. He and I have unfinished business." The Battousai answered his eyes glowing with anger.

"And I will go after Cho as long as Aoshi and the other members of the Oniwabanshu stay and protect the base, as well as Misao." Battousai nodded his head in agreement with his brothers request knowing that Aoshi had a thing for their adopted sister and that he would not let anything happen to her.

"Do you agree with this Okashira?" Katsura looked to the dark haired man who was casually leaning against the wall instead of sitting in the chair that was resigned for him. The man looked up enough so that Katsura could see his ice blue eyes before nodding his head in agreement. "Alright then it is decided. Aoshi and the Oniwabanshu shall be stationed here to protect the base. Kenshin will go after Jin-e while Enishi will be tracking Cho. Good luck on all of your assignments."

And with that the meeting was over.

* * *

Two weeks later

Kenshin breathed heavily, two weeks he had been on the trail of Jin-eh for two week three times he had nearly caught the psychopath. Every time the Battousai had him cornered Jin-e would find a way to escape usually involving throwing an innocent into Kenshin's path.

Thankfully Kenshin was able to save at least four young Halfling and one human from being one of Jin-eh many victims. But that didn't mean the crazy bastard would stop his killing spree even if most of his victims were rescued. No Jin-eh was not done not by a long shot.

* * *

Kaoru sighed happily as she worked the kinks out of her sore and tired muscles as sitting in the hot spring. The spring was good three miles from her small hut in the middle of the forest, where she and her young ward have been living for the past ten years. Training him had been a pain in the ass but it was worth it to see the glimmer of self worth in the young boy's eyes.

"Kaoru…KAORU…hurry up get done bathing already I want to have a turn in the spring!" Yahiko yelled from somewhere near by.

"I will be done when I am done, Yahiko. NOW SHUTUP and LET ME BAITH! You insufferable brat." Kaoru screamed back with a noticeable crack in her angry voice.

"STOP calling me brat you ugly old hag!" Was the ten year olds reply but no other remark was given.

"Ah…" Kaoru sighed. "Another day…another headache."

* * *

Little did Kaoru know that a certain red eyed demon was watching her and her ward while patiently waiting in the shadows for the perfect time to strike.

* * *

Yeah! Finally Kaoru has made her enterance! And SO has Yahiko! I was going to go ahead and type out the fight seens that will becoming up but if I did it would take me another 4 or 5 days to update so I decided that it has been a long enough wait for this chapter. Once again I am sorry I did not update very much as I said in my other story I have been sick and haven't felt well enogh to be anywhere near my computer but thankfully I am better and will be updating all of my stories!

As always thankyou for reading and reviewing! (Stress on reviewing)

Abby


End file.
